


Crazy

by Bentrumors



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's sulking, John's annoyed.  Scanning John's balls helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

The third time Valerie Stahl rubbed her breasts against his arm, John remembered something his father quoted from an old movie. ‘Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time it's enemy action.’ She was beautifully tipsy and her smile was a dangerous mix of sweet and seductive when she leaned close and asked him to dance. He decided it was time to go. 

The bartender dropped another drink in front of him, but John tried to wave it off. When Valerie pressed it on him, he started looking around for someone else to take it, and her, off his hands. Richard Paul was just getting shut down by another pretty brunette, and John slid into the space she left next to him. 

“Richard.” John clapped him on the back. He set the drink on the bar. “Have a drink and a dance with the birthday girl.” John took Valerie’s hand and spun her a few times before pointing her to Richard and letting her go. She wobbled into his arms, giggling. 

John expected at least a small pang of regret, but all he felt was a deep desire to get home. He kissed her on the cheek and left. 

***

When John got home, Dorian was already in his charging base. John dropped his keys on the counter and stripped down to his shorts. Dorian didn’t move, but he knew John was home. He also had plenty of charge, so he was sulking. 

John ignored him and poured himself a drink. Dorian’s issues were his own. 

After he finished the scotch, John announced, “You can stay there tonight, or you can come to bed.” Dropping his shorts on the floor, he walked naked to the bed. He was starting to wonder why he’d ended a promising evening with Valerie to come home for creepily possessive robot sex.

John laid back and stared at Dorian. His dick was almost hard and he stroked it a couple times, letting Dorian see. When Dorian still didn’t react, John muttered, “Fine.” Closing his eyes, he jerked himself off in earnest. He was going to get off and go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow he’d ask Valerie to dinner. He was about to say so out loud when he heard Dorian step out of the charger. John opened his eyes.

“You’re home early,” Dorian said casually, like John didn’t have his dick in his hand. “Was Detective Stahl disappointed to see you go?”

John glared at him. “Are you going to be like this all the time?”

“Like what?” Dorian sounded genuinely curious. 

“A passive aggressive asshole,” John replied, but the words lost their bite. He reminded himself that Dorian had never had a relationship before, and John wasn’t an ideal partner for anyone, let alone their first time. 

Dorian considered what John said. “No, I will tell you how I feel directly from now on,” he decided. 

“Great,” John said dryly. He started to wonder how big of a can of worms he’d just opened, but then he was distracted by Dorian dropping his shirt and pants on the floor and walking towards John, big dick swinging between his legs. 

When he got to the bed, Dorian crawled up between John’s feet, and John bent his knees, spreading his legs. Dorian rolled John’s heavy balls in his palm. John fought the urge to just throw his legs over Dorian’s shoulders and pull him in, instead giving his dick another lazy stroke. “Go ahead, scan ‘em,” he said magnanimously. He scratched Dorian’s scalp, knowing how much he liked it. “I wasn’t getting my rocks off somewhere else.” 

“I know.” Dorian sounded slightly mollified, but his face lit up as he scanned John anyway. He kissed John’s synthetic knee. “You’re so full for me, John.” 

John’s dick leaked on his stomach even as his face flushed. It was stupid how much Dorian got off telling him shit like that. “So do something already,” he grumbled, turning his head away from the intensity of Dorian’s gaze. There was nothing he could do about the long cool fingers stroking behind his balls and making him pant. 

He knew it was fucked up that he wanted this android instead of a beautiful woman, but he’d been wrong in the head for a while. There was no other way to explain why he rolled over so easily and dropped his shoulders to the mattress, lifting his ass up for Dorian to spread him open and pour lube over his hole. It dripped down his balls, and Dorian smeared it along John’s cock with one hand and worked a couple of fingers into his ass with the other. John fisted the sheets and moaned into the pillows. 

“You like that,” Dorian said pointlessly. 

“ _You_ like it,” John fired back. Dorian couldn’t leave his ass alone. He’d fingered and rimmed and fucked John as often as John would let him. John couldn’t remember what it felt like to not be a little slick and sore in his ass. 

“What were you thinking about when you were with her?” Dorian asked. 

John groaned. He was hard pressed to remember anything before Dorian sticking his fingers in John’s ass and working his prostrate over. “Fuck me or fuck off,” he growled. 

Dorian pulled out his fingers and rubbed his cock against John’s fluttering hole. There was a long enough pause that John thought Dorian was going to make him beg or do some other annoying shit. 

“Dorian,” he warned irritably. 

“I was thinking about making you come on my cock.” Dorian pushed inside, making John take the burning stretch as he plowed right in to the hilt. 

John gasped, squirming under Dorian’s immovable frame. Dorian was holding him still, hard enough to bruise, until he adjusted to the thick intrusion. That’s what John had been thinking about when he’d been with Valerie, how she was soft and pliant against him and wouldn’t be able to hold him down. John left his leg on during sex so he could pretend it evened the odds a little, but he knew Dorian could easily over power him. Valerie also wasn’t sarcastic and foul-mouthed like Dorian, and she wouldn’t have thought to stick her tongue in John’s ass and eat him out until he lost his damn mind. 

“I think about fucking you a lot,” Dorian confessed when he folded over John’s back and kissed his John’s shoulder.

John bit his lip before he said, ‘Me too.’

Rubbing his fingers over the taut skin where he impaled John, Dorian said, “I want to put a plug in you, John, so you feel like this all the time.” 

“No,” John grunted automatically. “No way.” He was distantly aware he said no to everything the first time, until Dorian wore him down, but he ignored it. Not this time. 

“Just think about it,” Dorian suggested, starting to finally move. 

Fuck, it felt good when Dorian stopped yanking his chain and let him have it, and John needed a good hard screw he’d still feel in the morning. When he saw Valerie at the precinct he didn’t want do something stupid to make Dorian any more unhinged than he already was. 

A butt plug. Christ. “You’re crazy,” John said between ragged moans. 

“I know,” Dorian said, shifting the angle so he was nailing John’s prostate with each thrust. His hand closed around John’s dick and brought him straight to the edge because he knew John like that. Dorian knew everything about him that mattered. “I was obviously made for you, John.”

Wasn’t that the truth, John thought as he came. 

***

The next morning, John noticed Valerie and Richard awkwardly avoiding eye contact, and he skipped getting a coffee refill to stay out of their stilted scene in the break room. He almost felt guilty, but he had his own problems. Dorian came out of the break room with the Valerie and suddenly the bull pen felt too small. John focused harder on his witness statements. 

“I’m glad you had a happy birthday, Detective.” Dorian smiled at her.

“Thank you, Dorian,” Valerie said absently, lingering by John’s desk. 

Oh, hell.

Before John could grab his coat and bot and bug out, Dorian set John’s mug back on his desk. John blinked. Dorian had refilled it when John hadn’t even noticed it was gone. He searched Dorian’s face and didn’t detect any weird jealousy still jacking him up. “Thanks, man.”

Dorian smiled contentedly. “You’re welcome, John.” Dorian turned back to the vid screen and studied the coroner’s report on their vic. 

“You left early last night,” Valerie said, pulling his focus back to her. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I had something important to take care of at home.”

“Everything all right?” she asked. 

John sipped his coffee and smiled. “Everything’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> The movie quote is from 'Goldfinger'.


End file.
